


Good Morning

by ironicbee7



Series: Morning [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cake, F/M, Feels, Morning, Mycroft cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicbee7/pseuds/ironicbee7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft comes home after working late to his sleeping partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

The smell of chocolate cake tickled his nose as Mycroft opened the door. He placed his umbrella in its stand and squeaked into the kitchen. A slab of thick, gooey heaven greeted him but he left it alone, placing his briefcase on the table and draping his coat over the wooden chair before removing his shoes and tucking them in the cupboard. Softly he headed upstairs removing his tie and cufflinks as he did.

The bedroom door was fully open and the lights still on, you were propped up in bed asleep with a book resting on your chest. Quickly he stripped, neatly folding his clothes, before pulling on a pair of pinstriped pyjama bottoms. Gently he took the book off your chest and marked your place. You continued to sleep undisturbed as he slid into the bed and placed a chaste kiss on your forehead.

You woke in the morning wrapped in Mycroft’s embrace. His breath tickled your ear causing you to smile. The shrill sound of the alarm forced him to wake, his face instantly frowning making little lines across his forehead. Reaching across Mycroft you turned the alarm off and pressed a kiss on his nose. In response he gave a slight disapproving look as you giggled. His eyes were still clouded with sleep as he moved his head slightly and kissed your lips.

“Good morning (Name)”


End file.
